fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mermaid: Cartoon Crossover Style Chapter 10: Peach Gets Heartbroken
Chapter 10: Peach Gets Heartbroken/Stopping the Wedding The next day, Peach, Toad, Toadsworth and Toadette were asleep in the bedroom. At that same time, a familiar mutant stinkfly with a familiar redhead came into the room, then the bug turns back to normal just as the time ran out. “Peach! Peach, wake up! Wake up!” Ben shouted happily. “We just heard the news!” With that, Peach and the others woke up groggily. Just then, Ben shook the former mermaid’s hand. “Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!” The boy congratulated happily. “What is this doofus babbling about?” Toadsworth asked with a groan. “Oh, come on. Don’t tell me you haven’t heard! The whole town’s talking about the prince getting himself hitched this afternoon!” Gwen answered. “Huh?” Toad and Toadette asked in confusion. “You know, he’s gettin’ married!” Gwen said with a smile. Then, Ben came over to Toadsworth, and giving him a noogie. “You silly sidewalker! Gwen and I just came by to wish you luck! Mario, the others, and I’ll be there to cheer ya on, Peach! We’ll catch you later! We wouldn’t miss it!” With that, he turned back into Stinkfly, and, with Gwen riding him, flew out the window. Peach looked confused, and then smiled in an extremely excited way. She went over to Toadsworth, hugged him, gave him a kiss, let go, and ran out of her bedroom happily. “Wait for me!” The old mushroom called, beginning to follow. “Don’t you think it’s a bit odd that that Mario guy would want to marry Peach right away?” Toad asked Toadette rhetorically. He then reconsidered that question, and the two ran off with Toadsworth to follow Peach. Meanwhile, Peach reached the grand staircase, still excited. But when the blond-haired came to a balcony, she looked down in the foyer, and a shock met her eyes. Down there was Mario and Luigi, along with the woman he saw from the other night. At that same time, Peach’s friends came up next to him, and looked to see the three down there. “Who’s that?” Toadsworth asked, referring to the woman with Mario. “Well, Mario, I guess-a I was-a mistaken.” Luigi said to Mario (who was still in his trance). “I guess this-a mystery woman of-a yours does, in-a fact, exist. And she is-a lovely. Congratulations, Lust.” As he said that last, Luigi shook hands with the woman (now known as Lust). (A/N: For those of you who don’t know, Lust is from Fullmetal Alchemist.) “Well, as you can see, I’m quite the fearless woman. And that night, when I was swimming, I found Mario floating on that raft, and I couldn’t let him drown.” Lust said with a smirk. Mario nodded. “We wish-a to be married as soon as-a possible.” He said to Luigi. Peach’s eyes widen in shock and horror as she gasped. Then she mouthed, “No!” “What? Now? But-a these things take-a time and …” Luigi began before Mario interrupted. “No; this-a afternoon, Luigi. The wedding-a ship should depart-a at sunset.” The red-clad plumber answered. At that same time, Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette came up to them, unaware of what happened at first. “What’s wrong? I thought Peach was happy to be marrying Mario.” Toad said, confused by everyone’s shocked faces. “I think Peach is horrified cause of that!” Toadette said in shock as her eyes widen and she pointed down towards Mario, Luigi and Lust. “Oh, no!” Toadsworth said in shock. “Very well-a, Mario. As-a you wish.” Luigi said to Mario with a shrug, unaware of the gang up on the balcony. Peach was now so upset that tears flooded up in her eyes. She then ran off with the others following. Only Lust saw them leaving. The black-haired woman then looked at the necklace still hanging around her neck as she chuckled evilly, yet quietly. Later, Peach arrived at the dock to see the wedding ship depart. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Mickey, the merkids were there as well. The blond-haired woman then sat down, starting to cry. “I thought Mario really loved her.” Bubbles said sadly as she sheds a tear. “This stinks!” Buttercup yelled angrily while shedding tears. Meanwhile, on the wedding ship, Naruto and the Sonic Heroes were walking down a hallway. Tails was dressed in a traditional black tux while Amy wore a red dress with white long sleeves and red shoes, Cream wore a pink dress, Shadow wore a uniform very similar to Dr. Eggman’s, and the others were wearing fancy uniforms. As they were walking along, they soon bumped into Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max. “Hey. What are you guys doing here?” Sonic questioned. “Wedding crashing.” Grandpa Max answered. “Uh- isn’t that illegal?” Cream asked. “I dunno.” Ben and Gwen shrugged. “Anyways, I can’t wait to have some of that cake!” Ben said gleefully and devilishly. “Sssh!” Grandpa Max said as he suddenly heard a voice singing from the groom’s dressing room. “Well, that’s strange. Since when can Peach sing?” Sonic asked rhetorically. They all went to look through the door (which was cracked open) of the groom’s dressing room. To their surprise, they saw not Peach, but instead Lust. As they watched, the boy in question was singing. Lust: What a lovely little bride I’ll make, my dear I’ll look divine Things are working out according to my ultimate design With an evil smirk, took a hairpin out of her own hair and tossed it at the wooden angel carved into the mirror frame, knocking it over a bit, much to the viewers’ shock. They, including Shadow, Silver, Jet and Grandpa Max, gulped a nervous gulp as Lust continued. Soon I’ll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine! As Lust laughed evilly, she looked into the mirror. The gang looked shocked to see Cackletta in Lust’s reflection. “CACKLETTA?” Amy exclaimed in shock. “Aw, no! She’s gonna… we gotta.!” Ben stammered. He then ran at the wall, only to ram in it. Sonic then grabbed him, took out his own Keyblade, and made a portal appear. With that, the group, including Grandpa Max, jumped into the portal. As for Naruto, he ran off from the portal. Back on the dock, Peach was still in a heap with the others looking on sadly. At that same time, Mario and the others jumped out of a portal that appeared out of nowhere. “PEACH! PEACH!” Jet yelled at the top of his lungs. “We got big trouble!” “What kind of trouble?” Toad asked. “Well, we kinda snuck aboard the wedding ship.” Cream said, beginning to explain. “Yeah. Then, we looked into the bride’s dressing room. And the bride isn’t Peach!” Tails added in a panic. “There’s more! The woman was looking in a mirror, singing even worse than Ben.” Gwen added. “Hey!” Ben exclaimed, unhappily glaring at Gwen. “Sorry, Ben, but it’s true.” Grandpa Max said. “And worst of all, Lust was singing with a stolen set of pipes!” Sonic exclaimed, then grabbed Toadsworth by the shirt, and looked him in the eyes. “DO YOU HEAR WHAT I’M TELLING YOU? THE PRINCESS IS MARRYING CACKLETTA IN DISGUISE!” The blue hedgehog shouted, shaking Toadsworth like a British nanny before letting the old mushroom go. Upon hearing “Cackletta”, Peach looked shocked. “Are you sure about this?” Toadsworth asked. “Have I ever been wrong?” Ben asked. “I mean, when it’s important!” Toad thought upon hearing of Cackletta in disguise, and he looked shocked. “Hold on! If Cackletta’s in disguise as a woman, then that means she’s cheating on Peach’s deal!” He exclaimed angrily. “Well, that’s not good. She’s even lower than we thought.” Toadette said. “What’re we gonna do?” Sora asked, worried. Peach stood up and looked at the wedding ship, seeing the sunset as well. “Before the sun sets on the third day…” Cackletta’s voice said from inside Peach’s mind in a haunting way. With a look of determination, Peach jumped up and into the water. She realized, however, that she couldn’t swim since she’s a human. “Peach, grab onto Goofy!” Toadsworth said, and Peach grabbed ahold of Goofy’s shell. “Goofy, get her to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you!” “I’ll try!” Goofy nodded as he started swimming with Peach riding on Goofy’s shell. Sora, Donald, Riku, Mickey, the Merkids Next Door, and the Powerpuff Mermaids swam with Goofy towards the boat as fast as they could. “We gotta get to the sea king.” Toadsworth said. “Yeah. He must know about this.” Toad said. “What about me? What about ME?” Ben asked eagerly. “You! Find a way to stall that wedding by any means necessary!” Toadsworth ordered Ben and the others. With that, he, Toad and Toadette jumped into the water. Sonic then looked at the other Sonic Heroes. “Come on, guys. Let’s go!” The others nodded, and they flew towards the boat on their Airboards. “Stall the wedding.” Ben repeated. “What are we gonna do?” Gwen said, thinking in an almost panicked way. “THAT’S IT!” Grandpa Max exclaimed, getting an idea. Then, he, Gwen and Ben got onto their mobile home and drove off. “Calling all heroes! Calling all heroes!” Ben yelled into a speakerphone. “We got an emergency!” Mac, Frankie, Wilt, Coco, and the other Foster’s friends headed towards the door. There, they bumped into Mr. Herriman and Madame Foster. “Just where do you think you’re going?” Madame Foster demanded. “Madame Foster, we’re going to stop this wedding on the wedding ship between Mario and Lust.” Mac explained quickly. “You mean you’ll be wedding crashing? Why, I never!” Mr. Herriman exclaimed unhappily. Madame Foster then giggled. “Well, why didn’t ya say so, Mac? I love wedding crashing!” She exclaimed happily. Soon enough, everyone got into the Foster’s bus. Frankie then pressed a button underneath the dashboard, and the bus became like a rocket ship, and flew off to stop the wedding. Meanwhile, Jake Long, Danny Fenton, and Juniper Lee heard the call, and went inside June’s house. In there, they found Ray Ray, Monroe, Trixie, Spud, Tucker, Sam, Fu Dog and Rose playing poker. “C’mon, yo! We gotta get goin’!” Jake exclaimed. “But I’m winning here!” Fu said unhappily, shaking his arms until cards fell out of his “sleeves”, earning a suspicious look from Monroe. “More like “cheating”.” The pug said suspiciously. June then spoke. “You can bother with beating up Fu Dog for cheating later. We gotta stop Mario from marrying the sea witch in disguise.” The Te Xuan Ze said. “Well, what’re we waiting for, people? Let’s go!” Tucker exclaimed. With that, they all went off to stop the wedding. But first, Jake and Danny transformed into their second forms. Meanwhile, Banjo, Kazooie and their friends (now including Tiptup) watched the mobile home pass by and heard the call. They took their various racing vehicles and drove off. Meanwhile, on the wedding ship, Mario (who was still in a trance) and Lust/Cackletta walked down the aisle. The disguised villain then noticed Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Lilo glaring suspiciously at her, but she wasn’t bothered by that. But what really irritated Lust/Cackletta was that Stitch was growling at her with his teeth gritted, but she kicked him in the face, much to the kids’ shock. With a look of satisfaction on her face, Lust/Cackletta and Mario continued down the aisle. Lilo then looked at the others. “Did you just see what happened?” The Hawaiian girl asked the three teenage ninjas. “Yes, Lilo, and I’m not too happy at what did happen.” Sasuke answered with a nod. “This is outrageous!” Sakura exclaimed unhappily. “How could Mario let Lust kick Stitch and get away with it?” “How can Mario marry a sea witch in disguise is more like it!” Naruto said. The others looked at him confused. “Whaddya mean “sea witch”?” Lilo asked. Naruto sweatdropped. “Well, I was kinda walking by her dressing room, and I-.” He began sheepishly. Sakura glared at him with her teeth gritted, and she punched Naruto across the head really hard. “YOU PERVERT! YOU LOOKED INTO HER DRESSING ROOM?” The pink-haired girl shouted angrily. Naruto rubbed his sore head as he spoke. “Geez, Sakura. Do ya gotta jump to conclusions? I only looked in because I heard her singing, and when she looked in the mirror, I saw her reflection as a green-skinned woman in a purple dress.” The orange-clad boy answered angrily. Sasuke then thought about this, and Lilo spoke up. “So basically, Cackletta disguised herself as a human to marry Mario? but it doesn’t add up! How did Mario fall for her at first?” The Hawaiian girl asked. “Maybe because she’s using someone’s voice that she stole.” Sasuke answered. Lilo then gasped. “That means that Mario’s under her spell! And she’s using Peach’s voice!” She exclaimed in shock. “Whaddya mean?” Naruto asked. “I’ll explain it later.” Lilo said, “But now, we gotta come up with a plan to stop this wedding.” “Dearly beloved…” Yoda began. (A/N: Yoda is the priest from the Star Wars series.) A mile from the ship, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Mickey and the Merkids were still swimming towards the ship with Peach holding onto Goofy. “Don’t worry, Peach. We’re gonna make it!” Sora said. “Yeah! We’re almost there!” Abby said. Back on the ship, Lust/Cackletta smiled evilly, watching the sun setting as Yoda continued. “Now do you, Mario, take Lust, to be your lawfully-wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?” Yoda asked. “I do.” Mario said, still in his trance. “And do you…” “CHAAAAAAAARRRGE!” Four voices, Sonic, Jet, Ben and Banjo, shouted at the same time. Lust/Cackletta and everyone turned as Ben, Gwen, the Sonic Heroes and the others arrived on the ship, causing mayhem. First off, the Foster’s gang started throwing raw veggies at the disguised villain. At that same time, some of the kids flew on jetpacks, and dropped water balloons on him. Then, Bloo came right up to Lust/Cackletta, and kicked her really hard in the shin, making the villain scream. “Oh, shut up!” Danny said in annoyance before blasting some ectoplasmic goo hit Cackletta/Lust on the mouth, silencing her. “Then by the power invested in me…” Yoda began before he looked up and looked confused. “Is this part of the wedding?” Lust/Cackletta got the goo off of his mouth and looked really angry. “Get away from me you brats!” She yelled angrily. The Sonic Heroes then got into a crowd around Lust/Cackletta. “Now what?” The villain complained. Tails then grabbed Sonic’s feet as his feet was grabbed by Knuckles who spun them around. Tails kicked Sonic who fell down. “Bombs away!” Sonic shouted as a phantom version of him appears while Silver launched a giant light blue beam. Nack threw his gun in the air. “Chaos Control!” Shadow shouted as he did something to his gun. Nack caught it and Rouge lifted him up zapping a big laser. Big opened his umbrella. Amy, Cream and Cosmo got on it and started to roll around giggling. “Round and round we go!” Cream smiled as they did a pose sending flowers. Espio started to hum while plucking his banjo. “Bee bee bee!” Charmy sang playing a drum. Vector then started to sing badly into a mike. That created musical notes. All four attacks then headed towards Lust/Cackletta. “Oh, shit.” She said before she got hit by all four attacks, sent flying to June, who kicked her to Jake, who, in his dragon form, whacked her like she was a baseball with her tail, making her fall into a cake. During the craziness, Peach got onto the deck in the nick of time. Lust/Cackletta, now a total mess, stood up, looking really furious. At that same time, the Babylon Rogues and Silver came up to her. “What do you four want?” She snapped in annoyance. The only thing the Babylon Rogues and Silver did in response was throw buckets of water all over the villain. Then, Ben came up in front of Lust/Cackletta and kissed her. (A/N: Think of it as similar to the Bugs Bunny ‘screamed’ gag.) Then, Gwen zipped in front of the disguised witch and screamed loudly in her face. “Oh, why you little…” Lust/Cackletta growled angrily as she grabbed the two with one hand. “I’ve had enough of this!” With that, the disguised villain snapped her fingers. Then, a whole group of Shadow, Soldier, and Neoshadow Heartless appeared. “Heartless? Here-a? How?” Luigi exclaimed in disbelief. “Don’t know how they got here, but they’re not gonna be around for long.” Daisy exclaimed, taking out a sword, and running towards a few Heartless as she killed them. Soon enough, Bloo and Eduardo got out their staff and shield, same with Luigi getting out his Poltergust 3000. Now, Luigi, Daisy, Bloo, Eduardo, and the wedding crashers began fighting Heartless until the blue blob looked at Mario, who was still in his trance. “Hey, Mario! Wake up!” Bloo shouted, shaking the blue-eyed plumber. “Why isn’t he doing anything?” Eduardo asked. Jake then came up to them. “It’s because he’s under “Lust’s” spell, but she’s not really a human; she’s really the sea witch, Cackletta.” The dragon explained to the two. “Say what?” Bloo exclaimed. Just then, Pluto and Butch ran up to Lust/Cackletta, who still had a hold on Ben and Gwen. The two dogs then opened their mouths to about six inches, and chomped the disguised witch on her legs (each dog biting each leg) really hard, making her scream. As this happened, Ben accidentally took the necklace off of her, and tossed it up in the air. Then, the necklace shattered on the floor in front of Peach. The voice that was in it got freed and floated up to Peach, singing. Mario came out of his trance just as everyone looked at Peach, especially Lust/Cackletta, eyes back to normal, who was looking furious at her. Then, the sphere went into Peach’s throat as she finished singing. “Peach?” Mario wondered quietly. “Mario!” Peach exclaimed happily as Stitch ran up to Peach and licked her happily. Peach petted him in response. “You can-a talk? Then-a you are the one-a!” Mario said happily as she ran up to Peach and hugged her. “Mario! Get away from her!” Lust/Cackletta yelled angrily. She suddenly realized that she spoke with her normal voice and covered his mouth with her eyes widened. “Oh, Mario. I wanted to tell you.” Peach said happily. Just as they were about to kiss… “Mario, NO!” Lust/Cackletta shouted. At that same time, the sun set and Peach felt a pain in her legs and slipped out of Mario’s arms. He looked down at Peach’s legs to see a pink mertail instead. “Ay, carumba! Señorita Peach es un mermaid!” Eduardo exclaimed in surprise. “You’re too late!” Lust/Cackletta exclaimed evilly. Luigi then came up to Mario. “Bro, tell-a me you knew about-a this!” The green-clad plumber said. The red-clad mustachio looked down at the ground in guilt. “I-a didn’t.” He said sheepishly. “YOU’RE TOO LATE!” Lust/Cackletta laughed, and on “LATE,” she shoots lightning upward to the sky from her fingers. Then, Lust transformed back into Cackletta, making everyone on the ship gasp in horror. The evil witch then grabbed Peach then looked at Mario, who was still shocked. “So long, lover boy!” The vampire-like witch said evilly before jumping into the ocean. “Peach!” Mario shouted in shock, but it was too late. Cackletta and Peach went in the ocean, and Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Mickey, the Merkids Next Door and the Powerpuff Mermaids dove underwater after them. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Movies Spoof Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfics Category:Fanmakes